Entre Luz y Oscuridad
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Fue hace mucho tiempo pero aún recuerda. Ese niño vagando por el mundo en busca de su padre y su madre. El sueño y el deseo de al fin estar con ellos hacía que se sintiera atraído a la Luz, aquella calidez de su madre y jugar en la Oscuridad junto con esas pequeñas criaturas que salían a observar, aquella que era la misma como su padre.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Tal vez esto sea considerado como un pequeño spoiler a lo que viene del anime. Como alguien que ya leyó el manga, es algo que realmente estoy esperando ver. Quiero llorar pero ante las palabras de August, quise escribir algo relacionado a esas palabras. Así que les advierto de una vez, puede que este pequeño capítulo pueda considerarse como un spoiler a lo que viene. Si están preparados para ello, entonces no dejen de leerlo.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

_El emperador tenía un hijo. Pero nadie amo al niño, terminó vagando entre luz y oscuridad. Alcanzando el territorio de la nada._

Fue hace mucho tiempo que aquello seguía grabado en su mente, como aquella maldición de la que cuentan todos, que sus padres tenían y que aún así, permitieron que su amor continuará para que le pudieran otorgar la dicha de la vida. Era sólo un pequeño niño curioso de la vida, caminando entre la luz, aquella fuente de energía que a todos brindaba y que a él siempre le gustó. Alzar su pequeña mano al sol, sentir la calidez de sus rayos, como la caricia de mamá, como un abrazo suyo o como aquella dulce nana que siempre ronda por su cabeza. Sin embargo, la oscuridad era atrayente, caminar bajo el manto oscuro, observar la estrellas y perderse entre la hermosura de la luna. Ver y apreciar aquellas curiosas criaturas que se acercan a él, jugar con ellos y danzar con las pequeñas estrellas. Eran como las enseñanzas de su padre, su sonrisa fría pero con corazón cálido. Su semblante triste y tranquilo pero aquella dulce sonrisa que cada noche, antes de dormir, le otorgaría para tener dulces sueños.

Un último cuento antes de dormir, la calidez de sus cobijas como de aquellas manos que acarician sus mejillas, las voces de sus padres y al momento de cerrar sus ojos para dormir, aquel beso en su frente donde los sentimientos de sus padres eran tan reales que le gustaría repetir ese momento una y otra vez.

Era un niño que vagaba por el mundo, conociendo a personas y aprendiendo magia. Ayudando a las personas y sonriendo a la vida. Conocer a sus padres era su sueño, estar a su lado era su deseo. Cada día sonreía con que aquello se hiciera realidad, cada noche, soñaba y pedía un deseo para que los encontrará rápido. Un niño pequeño que nunca se preguntó el porque fue separado de sus padres. No tenía una forma de saberlo, ni una foto de ellos, sabía que desde el momento que nació, fue abandonado pero con el sentimiento del amor inundando su ser, sabía que sus padres lo amaban y era su misión buscarlos.

Tal vez fue abandonado para que aprendiera a vivir, tal vez para que la muerte fuera su compañera y que está sólo estuviera en la espera para el momento que lo viera de rodillas, podría llevárselo de la mano a descansar eternamente. Pero no fue así, el pequeño niño se esforzó en vivir y disfrutar de todo lo que le rodeaba aprender del bien y el mal aunque para el no existiera diferencia alguna. Incluso la muerte con el tiempo, se convirtió en su amiga.

Entonces, ¿Cómo sabría que eran ellos? Nadie podía entender pero había algo con lo que el pequeño niño contaba y que nadie se lo iba arrebatar.

Su corazón, su pequeño y fuerte corazón era el que le indicaba, el que le decía, el que le guiaba en su soledad y el que le decía quien de las personas era bueno o malo en el mundo. Desde pequeño, tenía un juicio, desde pequeño aprendió a observar a su alrededor. Aprendió a ser justo pero también le enseñó las aventuras que puede seguir. Nunca debía darse por vencido, siempre debía conseguir lo que quería. Buscar a las hadas, no llorar porque estas nunca iban aparecer frente niños llorones. Sonreír y seguir caminando porque algún día, se encontraría con ellos. Algún día.

_Un niño que nació con un enorme poder de la luz. Entre la luz y la oscuridad, no hay bien ni mal, si la justicia existe en alguna parte, tal vez sea en el amor. _

¿Porqué? No podía comprenderlo. Su corazón le decía que el era su padre, la enorme sonrisa de su rostro se lo confirmaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando por el mundo que cuando lo encontró, no dudo en correr abrazarlo. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, estaba muy feliz pero al momento de abrazar a su padre, este lo alejó rápidamente, con aquella mirada de miedo, con aquella mirada de desconcierto. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no lo dejaba abrazar? Pronto se dio cuenta de la verdad, aquel juicio que le fue otorgado, le decía que esa persona era peligrosa, que no debía acercarse a él. Su razón le decía que debía correr, dar marcha atrás y nunca volver a encontrarse con ese sujeto peligroso. Pero no podía, quería creerle a su corazón, que su padre estaría feliz de encontrar a su hijo, que al fin tendría la familia que todo ese tiempo deseo.

El rostro triste de su padre, su rostro de confusión. Fue cuando el pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y ojos negros se dio cuenta de la verdad. Su padre no estaba enterado de que tuviera un hijo, ni mucho menos que el fuera ese hijo. Abrió los ojos asustado, lloraba y gritaba de que eso era una mentira pero al ver aquella mirada de su padre, le confirmaba sus sospechas. Sin embargo, aquella suave caricia a su cabello, la voz suave, palabras amables le hicieron alzar la mirada para verlo sonreír.

**-Se nota que has caminado sólo por mucho tiempo **-Lo escucho susurrar.**\- Sigueme, yo te daré un hogar**

No dudo en seguir a su padre a una distancia que el puso. Mirar aquellas tierras, mirar con atención lo que le rodeaba. Pero al llegar a ese lugar, no encontró a su mamá. ¿Dónde estaba mamá? No lo sabía, también quería verla, quería estar con ella y abrazarla pero por más que recorriera aquel lugar, no estaba. No, no podía llorar o las hadas nunca lo verían, aunque hubiera llorado al momento de reunirse con su padre, sabía que se lo perdonarian, porque en ese momento estaba feliz.

Tenía como principal misión, que su padre lo reconociera y lo amara. Buscar a su madre, sentirla, abrazarla mientras le decía cuánto la había extrañado y así, poder tener una familia feliz con ellos dos a su lado. No importaba que su padre no supiera que tenía un hijo, mientras tuviera a su madre, todo estaría mejor.

Su infancia se la pasó siguiendo a su padre de un lado a otro en aquel Reino que se encargó de crear y que todas las personas lo admiraban. Era increíble las acciones que hacía, no podía entender el peligro que el traía, aprendiendo de diferentes magias como disfrutando de aquellos momentos con él. Donde le platicaba sobre sus viajes y como podía mejorar, donde le sonreía. Cada que viajaba, era el primero en despedirse y a su llegada, era al primero que buscaba.

Sonriendo y sintiendo aún su juicio que le advertía del peligro pero era su padre, el no era capaz de hacer aquello. El corazón, le pedía que siguiera a su lado y así fue como prefirió hacerle caso. Fue creciendo y comprendía mejor las cosas, el porque su padre no podía abrazarlo, el porque su madre no estaba con ellos. Se dio cuenta, que sus padres nunca se dieron cuenta del hijo que tuvieron pero nunca se dio por vencido. En la biblioteca, aprendía muchas cosas, se interesó en leer aquellos documentos para poder salvar ambos corazones. Era un adulto joven que le gustaba disfrutar de estudiar y practicar, esperar que su padre cruzará por aquella puerta como correr a su lado y escuchar aquellos viajes.

Se enteró que su padre tenía un hermano menor, el guardapelos de su cuello le mostraba una foto de ambos. Un pequeño niño de cabello rosa y ojos jade. La ilusión de conocer a su familia se hizo más fuerte que empezó a preguntar con disimulo. Claro, no sabía de aquel dolor que el emperador cargaba en su pecho pero ver que aún mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro, era más que suficiente. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando su padre lo tomo como uno de sus guardianes, uno de sus escudos. Sabía que no iba a decepcionarlo, que siempre tomaría sus órdenes como siempre lo apoyaría. Incluso, con la llegada de ese niño. El ya era un adulto cuando vio como su padre llegaba con un niño de cabello rubio y quien dijo que era su hijo. Fue algo que lo destrozó pero no podía confiar en él, la maldad lo rodeaba, la oscuridad era presente. Así que no se molestó en entrenar a ese niño con fuerza. Lo lastimaba como también jugaba, quería ver hasta donde llegaba su potencial para proteger a su padre. El sería quien criticara quien era perfecto para caminar a su lado, no dejaría que alguien más lo hiciera.

El envejecio, su padre nunca hizo por su maldición y el podía comprenderlo. Sin embargo, nunca se dejó ver como alguien débil, como alguien de quien deban cargar. Fortaleció su cuerpo para ser aquel que su padre aún confiara. Entrenó su mente, su juicio ya no era necesario cuando incluso, su tío estaba en su contra y la derrota de su padre era presente. Una guerra empezaría y el estaría preparado para todo, para proteger a su padre y para al fin encontrarse con su madre, ya que se trataba de su gremio, quien ilusionado, había deseado entrar.

Un pequeño palpitar sintió en su pecho, la calidez se hacía presente y no pudo evitar sentir que su madre estaba cada vez más cerca. Que podría encontrarse con ella, que con palabras le guiaria por buen camino y que le ayudaría a decidir, quien le haría decidir si valía la pena seguir luchando. Sentir sus brazos como ese amor que todo ese tiempo busco. Sentir a su familia cerca y caminar juntos de la mano, como esos deseos y sueños que siempre quiso en su infancia. Ver a su padre sonreír y aunque su nombre significará una catástrofe, sentir ese mismo amor que siempre imagino tener.

**-El hijo del emperador. La única persona capaz de derrotarlo, es su madre...**

Estar con su familia. Estar juntos al fin. Ya no caminar entre luz y oscuridad. Si no en un camino donde están ellos, un camino donde bien y mal nunca más los vuelvan a molestar. Y sólo la felicidad como el amor será lo que guíe sus corazones.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Algo lindo! ¿Si saben de quien habló? Juro que cuando recuerdo esa parte, no puedo dejar a llorar. Ya lo quiero ver en el anime, como va a pasar todo. ¡Será realmente satisfactorio! Mi niño, muero y lloro. Es algo doloroso.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Sábado 8 de Junio de 2019**


End file.
